Break Me Down
by Bitter-san
Summary: A short fanfic of Cross x Tyki.  There is some "censored" smut at the end, but nothing too overly graphic.


_I've always loved the idea of a Cross x Tyki pairing for some reason, so it's only natural to take my friends request for a fanfic of them seriously. There aren't very many to begin with, but one more my lead to another and another and that would truly make my day. So here's to many more, please enjoy . . .~_

When the sun dipped low in the sky to kiss the horizon goodnight, a lone man stood huddled in one of Berlin's many alleys. The red head felt the heat on his fingers when he took a drag, inhaling the smoke from what little of a cigarette he had left. He cupped a gloved hand protectively around the smoldering end when a cold break of wind ricocheted off the stone building at him. Surely, he thought as he removed it from his lips, exhaling slowly, he would miss this. Nothing could beat the taste of the bittersweet cancer rolling over his lips- at least not until he stepped back into the confines of the brothel.

And that was all he had to keep him busy as he waited for his know-nothing apprentice to show up. Although he no longer checked-in with the damned place, no one said he didn't want to see what kind of trouble that idiot orphan could cause. Tim was with him, guiding the group of exorcists to him, but even then, they couldn't come fast enough.

_What's a little sin while I'm forced to wait?_

Just as he crushed the dying end of his ecstasy against the uneven stones of the brothel, turning to go back to his girls, something caught his eye. Straightening, his eye narrowed, trying to make out the distinct shape of a woman in the shadow beneath the cobblestone bridge not even a block from where he stood. She took a small, daring step into the pale light the empty sky had to offer; almost instantly, the General froze, mortified, dropping the cigarette. It charged through his shock- he barely saw the move. Would never know how he defended himself against it. There was a sharp pain, but his mind glazed over before he could pin-point where, dropping to his knees. The last thing he saw was her hair- that hair he'd loved once before, wrapping around that pale beautiful face in the wind that followed her.

He managed to mouth her name before the darkness swallowed him. But only silence answered him.

...

A faint buzzing made the General stir. Though it wasn't buzzing- he realized after a moment, it was a voice whispering in his ear. The chills that fell down his spine was proof as such. He attempted to look over his shoulder, but a hand just as strong as the binds on his wrists snagged his tasseled hair and pushed him back down. He was forced to stare at the monotone striped wallpaper of the nearly silent room. He blinked a few times, trying to remove the sedatives from his system as he registered his surroundings. It was hard to focus on any one thing though so he closed his eye again.

_Finalmente acordado, Gatinho?_

The pillow silenced the weak groan. Binds tightened further, cutting into his exposed flesh, leaving small bloody trails when he moved. "Now, now, General," The voice was almost sweet, purring quietly behind him again. But he could hear the sick smile in his voice. "Keep that up and you'll loose too much blood. Pass out and I can't have any fun." Cross instinctively shied away from the lips that pressed against the back of his neck. A warm sigh made him shiver again.

Before his captor pulled his hair again, this time to help sit him up, Cross knew who he was. Or rather what. And just the thought of being caught off guard by a Noah turned his stomach. He felt disgusted when their eyes finally met. Fire and ice. The General's lucidity quickly turned to hate- hate for the man grinning before him, hate for his own weak emotions. He glared back at those orbs that gleamed seeing the new attitude.

"Luck for me, Earl-" Tyki started, leaning closer but Cross snapped before the rest of the sly remark could escape those curved lips.

"Where is she?" The threat his tone produced surprised the Noah for a moment but it was easily replaced with an amused grin.

"How long have I been after you, General? You've been evading me, and it hurts my feelings that you didn't want to meet. But to think... all it took was a little trick of dark matter- and here you are."

Cross set his jaw, not wanting to play a devil's game, but his brow furrowed the tiniest bit and the Noah of Pleasure was keen to his curiosity. Turning his head to look at the door, he moved away from the Exorcist in his bed. Cross shot him another look before doing the same. And there she was again- her beauty instantly illuminating the room like it had so many times before back in Japan. But Japan was a lost memory. and even though he knew that that couldn't possibly be the real her, it took all of his strength not to disobey his mask. To not show how much his heart pained just seeing her again.

Anita.

She smiled, almost lovingly when she laid eyes on him. He nearly smiled back in return until he seen a corner of her full lips, the ones he'd kissed a thousand times, turn to dust. The Exorcist stared at her, watching mortified until he found his voice. "G-God damn you, Noah!" Cross growled, leaning toward the Akuma when her skin broke like shattered glass, falling to the ground into a pile of careless ashes. The rest followed until nothing remained, save Tyki's wicked laugh. He gripped the Englishman's shoulders tight.

"Oh, come now! You, of all people, can't possibly say you had feelings for her. You're just like me, so it's impossible, Marian." Watching him closely, a frown appeared when Cross refused to acknowledge his presence. "Or... maybe you have fallen? How pathetic. Was she 'the one'?" He cooed just to piss him off. "Foi ela o seu verdadeiro amor?"

Cross jerked towards him but a slick hand was faster, pulling his hair back to restrain him again. But this was what the Noah wanted- he needed him angry in order to get what he wanted. "I'm nothing like you!" He spat, glaring at him, sickened to his core. "I at least still have a heart, fucking monster! How could you?" Tyki didn't care whether the stubborn man wanted it or not. He was half listening to the insults that sprewed from his pursed lips. The Noah licked his own, already thinking of what he could do to him. Cross stopped, the frown deepening when he realized this. It slowly turned upside down when he acknowledged the situation. So painfully slow while he quietly recovered from the pain the AKuma had caused. But it had to be done. He had to do it to get out to truely get his revenge. Mentally cursing himself the whole time.

There was a storm in him; it whipped in his blood, becoming his main focus above all else. The name of his storm was lust. Cross had seen it before in many different forms but never like this. It was a starving need that flashed in his eyes, as bold and as yellow as the brothel's buzzing 'open' sign he remembered hours beforehand. And when his hunger couldn't be contained any longer, the Exorcist was ready for him. Mentally and physically. Their lips crashed roughly; it would be a surprise if there wasn't a bruise there before they were finished. They nipped lustfully at each other, tongues fighting for dominance over the cut lips. The kiss left them breathless, but not in the least bit satisfied. Tyki invited himself in the bigger man's lap, his hips instinctively dancing aganist what he really yearned for.

Cross jerked his hips up to be formally introduced to the portugese man and he grinned impishly, his hands sliding down to his growing buldge. They phased through clothing to grip the already large cock and squeezed. The man tilted his head back and moaned lowly, gritting his teeth. Tyki slowly massaged his member, teasing the head playfully. "What? Don't like to be teased, Gatinho? If you want something else, beg me."

His breath came short for he knew what could be his if he chose to accept it. His eyes were vivid with what seemed to be amusement, and in that moment, he knew the man wanted it too. "Sure you can stand just teasing me, Noah? Skip the games, what are you waiting for?" Bites lip hard to hold back a deep moan when Tyki squeezes, unsatisfied with that answer.

"I don't care, Marian. I want to hear you say it- I want to hear you say my name, beg me to fuck you like a good exorcist bitch." That malicious smile never faultered for he knew he had already won. And that he did.

"So untie me, Noah- I'll give you something you won't ever forget." Cross groaned quietly into the nape of his enemy's neck, more than ready to gamble his life with the Devil. As much as he hated to admit it, 'surrendering' to this man, giving him what he wanted wasn't only to get him back later. There was a trill that excited him and he couldn't hide that. The wrongness of the two of them together like this was a sinful turn-on all in itself.

Tyki's gaze drifted down to his hostage's pants, sizing him up with his rough hands and licked his lips. "I don't think you'll disappoint, Marian." He couldn't believe he was actually considering it, but his own unsettling erection was clouding his judgement. Exorcists are only pesky ants once you take their toys away anyways. The cocky thought made the smile widen. The Noah of Pleasure reached around and touched his bloodied bound wrists a moment, tracing a free finger over his collarbone. "Do you feel how strong I am, Gatinho?" Tyki closed that hand around the General's throat and squeezed long enough for Cross to feel panic raising from the pit of his stomach. That- nor anything else, could prepare him for the fresh, foreign pain in his chest though. It felt like a hand, the Noah's greedy hand, was gripping his defenseless heart. A weak groan escaped him and the portugese man laughed. He leaned down, licked the blood from Cross' face, almost playfully. "Entendeu? You try to run, and I'll rip your heart out, Marian. Just. Like. That." He hummed in the mans ear before letting go.

The Exorcist shook, air refilling his longing lungs with each deep breath. Tyki busied himself with the binds, ignoring him. When the click sounded, releasing his wrists, he didn't see it coming, another mistake considering he was a General after all. He wasn't just another toy. The yank on his hand, the sweep of the Englishman's leg knocking his feet out from under him reminded him of that. When the surprised Noah hit the floor, his head just missing the porcelin table, Cross rolled off the bed and on top of him before he could fully recover. "Filho da puta!" Tyki hissed, glaring up at him. However, instead of taking a swing at him and making a run for it, he did the complete opposite. His teeth grazed his sensitive neck, begining to leave a bright trail of hickeys. His own lust disobeying his judgement. The Noah of Pleasure moaned and growled, phasing through the General so he was on top. He pulled his hair again, puhing him down.

"Sorry, Gatinho. You're bottom." Tyki' hand fell from his hair and trailed roughly down his back through his dress shirt, his dull nails digging into his skin. Cross moaned, gripping the blanket that had fallen with him. He wasn't defenseless, he wasn't weak. But he felt both when the Noah caught his hips and phased out of his clothes without even thinking about it. Cross felt them fall in a pool by his ankles and grit his teeth, readying himself for the foreign lust.

He didn't waste any time, not caring if the virgin was ready for his size to dominate him or not. The Noah thrust in, yanking his hips back at the same time to increase the force. Cross arched his back, crying out from the intense pain Tyki's bulky erection caused. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when he pulled out and repeated, cursing at the tightness. Their curses mixed in together when Tyki pulled him back into his lap to force his tongue into his mouth to find those heated moans. He wasn't sure when- nor did he think it mattered when he no longer cared that he was being taken by this Noah. Maybe when Tyki phased through flesh and bone to reach his front to pump his erection when Cross started to wank himself; maybe it was when Cross himself took control, grinding aganist his hungry cock, making him cry out in pleasure. Whenever it was- he didn't care anymore. In that long, daring moment, they weren't enemies, they were lovers.

...

As his head swamn in pure esctacy hours later, Cross knew he'd have plently of time to plan his escape later. For now, he wanted to enjoy this monster of a sin- to enjoy a Devils company without regret. Rolling over onto his elbows when Tyki looked up, their minds in sync, their grins were almost as if they were looking in a mirror. They didn't have to ask or stop to worry about any meager thing. For the night, they were in their own little world. They were ready for the worst, damned either way they looked at it so another go was in order. And it did not disappoint. Not one bit.


End file.
